Deux anciennes lignées, une héritière!
by Lu7ine
Summary: un enlèvement, une parentée secrète, un mage noir au sommet de sa gloir, une histoir d'amour avec un loup-garou. Ajouté à tt cela une pointe d'humour et de sarcasme Et vous obtiendrez...( 6ème chapitre en ligne)
1. Mais ou suis je?

Disclaimé : Tout les perso, Lieu ect que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à J.K.R.  
  
IMPORTENT Ce premier chapitre à été écrit par Sleepy Angel-Lucile dans son jeu concours qui soit dit en passant et génial donc allé vite voir de quoi il retourne !!!!  
  
Comme je vous le disait avant la petite ligne de pub le premier chap a été écrit par Sleepy Angel-Lucile qui est très très généreuse et m'a laissé écrire une fic a partire de son 1er chap. Donc si vous aimez cette fic dite un grand merci à Sleepy Angel sans qui elle n'aurait pas existez.  
  
Résumé : Un enlèvement, une parenté secrète, un mage noir au sommet de sa gloire, une histoire d'amour avec un loup-garou, ajouté à tout cela une pointe d'humour et de sarcasme puis saupoudrez le tout de magie et vous obtiendrez... Ma fic !  
  
Mais ou suis je ??? (chap de sleepy Angel-Lucile)  
  
Sortant doucement de sa torpeur, la jeune fille se redressa. Elle portait un t-shirt rouge trop large pour elle qui lui descendait jusqu'au les genoux.  
  
Elle l'aurait juré, ce vêtement n'était pas à elle.  
  
Sortant de l'enclos formé par les rideaux tirés du lit à baldaquin, elle se rendit compte que la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était très, très sombre. Elle arrivait à peine à discerner les objets autour d'elle. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de vérifier ce qu'elle soupçonnait déja : il n'y avait aucune fenêtre.  
  
La porte de la chambre était entrouverte, et laissait s'échapper un rai de lumière. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle avait très faim, et se mit en route, à la recherche d'une quelconque source de nourriture.  
  
La salle dans laquelle elle entra était très vaste, et à peine moins sombre que la chambre. 'Je dois être au sous-sols...' se dit la jeune fille en frissonnant. S'habituant à la pénombre, son regard lui révéla un tableau qu'elle ne pu voir accroché de travers sur le mur en vis-à-vis d'elle, une chaise, une table, une cheminée de pierre pleine de cendre, un cendrier tout aussi plein, un sofa, une pile de coussins, des magazines épars... 'Ce décors décida-t-elle ne m'est pas inconnu... Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu. Mais ce n'est pas chez moi ! Où suis-je ?'  
  
Elle vit alors une ombre se glisser devant elle. L'ombre émit trois brefs sifflements. Le bruit aigu déchira les tympans fragiles de la fille. L'ombre devint plus précise à mesure que la lumière s'allumait. La lumière, tamisée, avait commencé à apparaître elle-ne-savait-comment après les trois sifflements.  
  
L'homme qui lui faisait à présent face était grand et maigre, avec des yeux et des cheveux noirs. Ces cheveux d'ailleurs n'avaient pas l'air propre...  
  
Les yeux de l'inconnu, perçants et l'air déterminé, étaient braqués sur elle comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse.  
  
-Vous êtes réveillée. Remarqua t'il  
  
Le ton dur et froid glaça la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on lui parle de la sorte.  
  
Il n'y avait rien à ajouter à l'affirmation de l'homme, mais elle cru bon de dire :  
  
-Comme vous voyez...  
  
Une sorte de rictus passa sur le visage de l'autre.  
  
-Suivez-moi. Le Maître vous attend. Et il n'aime pas qu'on soit en retard.  
  
-Mais, mes vêtements...  
  
-Là où vous allez, vous n'en aurez pas besoin, ne vous en faites pas pour cela... »  
  
Le rictus se reforma sur le visage de son guide, ce qui fit trembler la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. Où allaient-ils ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Et qui était ce 'Maître' dont l'autre avait parle ? Mais surtout... Que faisait-elle la ?!  
  
Sinon pour ce qui reste ça vient de moi !!!!!! (  
  
Voilà et allez vite lire la suite qui est de moi !!! Vous pouvez laissez une review à ce chap si vous avez aimé et je transemettrais à Sleepy Angel. Mais le mieux serais d'allé voir Sa fic qui s'appelle « Jeu concours du nom de Psycotic » 


	2. Trajet angoisant

Disclaimé : Tout les perso, Lieu ect que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à J.K.R. Et la fic existe grâce à Sleepy Angel-Lucile !!! Le reste et de moi  
  
Voici mon chapitre ! DE rien que moi !( pas très français tout ça !!LoL) Alors là Vous pouvez laissez toute les review que vous voulez !!!!!!!!  
  
Résumé : Un enlèvement, une parenté secrète, un mage noir au sommet de sa gloire, une histoire d'amour avec un loup-garou, ajouté à tout cela une pointe d'humour et de sarcasme puis saupoudrez le tout de magie et vous obtiendrez... Ma fic !  
  
Un trajet angoissant. (A partire de la Tous les chap son de moi)  
  
(Les pensées sont en italique si mon ordi et d'acc de les transemettre sinon il y a aussi les « »)  
  
-Mais, mes vêtements...  
  
-Là où vous allez, vous n'en aurez pas besoin, ne vous en faites pas pour cela»  
  
Le rictus se reforma sur le visage de son guide, ce qui fit trembler la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds.  
  
Où allaient-ils ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Et qui était ce 'Maître' dont l'autre avait parle ? Mais surtout. Que faisait-elle la ?!  
  
L'homme se retourna attrapa une cape mitée, sur ce qu'on pouvait tout juste appeler un portemanteau et la lui lança. La jeune fille la saisie, dégoûtée. Mais bon c'était déjà mieux que rien alors elle la passa sur ses épaules et réussi difficilement à faire un noeud avec les deux lambeaux de corde qui pendait de chaque côté. Ensuite elle essaya de peigné tant bien que mal ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés avec ses doits. Mais la tâche était perdue d'avance et elle abandonna rapidement. L'homme qu'elle n'avait pas entendu s'approché l'attrapa tout à coup fermement par le bras et elle laissa échappé un petit cris de douleur. Ses yeux dorés se remplirent de larmes qu'elle réussi cependant à contenir. Une chose était claire dans son esprit : elle n'allait pas donner satisfaction à cet homme ! Alors que l'homme en question l'entraînait dehors et la poussait dans une voiture les mêmes questions l'obsédaient et revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? Comment y était-elle arrivée ? Où allait-on l'emmener ? Allait-elle mourir ? Pourrait-elle un jour rentrer chez elle revoir ses amis, sa famille ? Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentie assis seule et désespérée. Pendant le trajet en voiture elle pu néanmoins répondre à quelque une de ses questions et prendre le temps d'analysé la situation.  
  
« Bon une chose est sur je ne suis plus à l'institut de salem. Je pense que je dois être en Angleterre car j'ai reconnu l'accent de cet homme. Du moins je crois l'avoir reconnu. Mais bon sang comment suis-je donc arrivée en Angleterre !!! C'est impossible ! Ho si seulement j'avais déjà passé mon permis de transplanage mais non ! Il a fallu que je naisse un an trop tard ! Si je me sors de cette histoire je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour changer cette foutue loi de . Si seulement j'avais ma baguette ! Ho ça me stresse de ne pas savoir où je suis !!! Bon au moins je sais plus ou moins ou je suis et ou je vais aussi ! Je me demande bien qui est ce maître. J'espère que se n'est pas le nouveau mage noir d'Angleterre dont en entant de plus en plus parler, même en Amérique. Bon faut que je reste Zen ! J'avais dit à Emma qu'il nous fallait absolument prendre des cours de bouddhisme. Rrrr ça m'énerve vraiment ce silence de toute façon vu que je suis coincée ici avec l'autre autant lui posé des questions on verra bien s'il répond. Sinon je pourrais tenter une petite persuasion mentale... »  
  
-Heu excusez moi Mr. Mais où sommes nous exactement.  
  
Une voix rauque répondit  
  
- À Londres Miss Storm. Vous êtes enfin de retour dans votre pays natal ! Heureuse ? Puis il éclata d'un rire cynique.  
  
- Mon pays... Natal ???  
  
- Bien sûr, votre mère s'appelait Amélia Black ! L'ignoriez vous ? Votre père vous ne l'a pas dit ? Il a rencontrez votre mère ici et c'est d'ailleurs dans ce pays que vous êtes née ! Et tu n'aurais jamais du le quitté.  
  
- Mais je ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et si ça l'était pourquoi m'enlever maintenant ! Ou alors... vous... vous saviez qui j'étais bien avant, et vous... avez attendu le bon moment pour commettre votre... crime !  
  
- Tais toi ! Insolente ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bien compris ce que j'ai dis. Tu descends de l'honorable famille des Black qui elle-même descend des deux maisons des fondateurs Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle ! Et Rowena Serdaigle descendait de Merlin lui même ! Ne comprends-tu pas qu'avec de telles origines ! Qu'avec un tel sang ! Tu nous intéresses ? C'est vrai qu'avant nous n'avions pas besoin de toi. Tu étais trop jeune ! Tu vivais trop loin ! Tu étais trop bien surveillée aussi ! Et de plus nous avions ton cousin sous la main. Si ce petit crétin avait fait ce qu'on lui disait de faire, tu ne serais pas là en ce moment ! Alors remercie bien fort ton idiot de cousin Sirius Black car à cause de lui tu subiras SON sort ! Hurla la voix  
  
« Non ! non ! Ce n'est pas vrais c'est un cauchemar ! C'est impossible ! Papa ne m'a jamais rien dit de tout cela ! Ma mère était une moldue américaine et elle est morte dans un accident de train peu après ma naissance ! Cet homme ment ! Il ment ! »  
  
- Vous mentez ! Hurla t'elle  
  
- A oui je mens et comment pouvez vous en être aussi sûr ?  
  
- Ma mère était américaine et c'était une moldue ! Mon père aussi est un moldu ! Vous avez inventé cette histoire de toute pièce ou alors vous... vous vous trompez de personne !  
  
- A oui ? Ton père était moldu ? Et bien ça doit être un sacré moldu pour posséder un tel don de vision !  
  
- Un don de quoi ? Mais il ne possède aucun don ! Vous êtes complètement fou ! Je ne suis pas celle que vous cherchez !  
  
- En est tu aussi sûr Kalanna ? C'est un nom celte n'est ce pas ? Ancien, très ancien ? Et ton père s'appelle Kolen si je me souvient bien. Pas très américain tout ça. Et tu sais pourquoi Kalanna ? Parce que ce que ton père ne t'as jamais dit c'est qu'il décent tout droit de la lignée de la grande prêtresse Morgan !  
  
- C'est faut ! Hurla elle.  
  
Mais l'homme n'en tient pas compte et continua.  
  
- Rowena aussi possédait un don de vision important ! Imagine, toi, tu décends de Rowena et de Morgane ! Même après toutes les années qui ont passées. Ton don doit être plus puissant que celui tout les autres décendent de leur lignée ! Car il est authentique ! C'est aussi pour cette raison que tu es là ! Si tu joue bien ton jeu et avec un peu de chance tu pourrais rapidement devenir le bras droit de notre maître !  
  
- Je n'ai absolument aucun don et d'ailleurs qui est ce maître dont vous parler tout le temps ! N'a t'il pas de nom ?  
  
- Ho il en a un mais on ne le prononce pas. Chuchota il. Il parait que cela port malheur. Sauf si tu souhaites mourir. Et pour ton don il sera facile de vérifier.  
  
L'homme se tu, sorti une pierre rouge de sa poche et la plaça dans la main droite de la jeune fille.  
  
Kalanna cria sa main la brûlait mais elle ne pouvais lâcher la pierre et c'est alors qu'elle vit et qu'elle comprit. Finalement la pierre tomba sur la banquette de la voiture et elle souffla « voldemort » juste avant de sombrer dans un profond coma.  
  
L'homme sourit et s'arrêta un instant pour la relever. Puis redemmara au quart de tour.  
  
Voilà ça vous a plus ? Review please votre avis m'interesse. 


	3. Sauvée

Disclaimé : Tout les perso, Lieu ect que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à J.K.R. Et la fic existe grâce à Sleepy Angel-Lucile !!! Le reste et de moi  
  
Résumé : Un enlèvement, une parenté secrète, un mage noir au sommet de sa gloire, une histoire d'amour avec un loup-garou, ajouté à tout cela une pointe d'humour et de sarcasme puis saupoudrez le tout de magie et vous obtiendrez... Ma fic !  
  
Les pensées sont tj en italique ou entre «»  
  
Chap 3 : Sauvée !!!  
  
Lors ce que Kalanna réouvrit les yeux se fut pour constater qu'elle se trouvait une nouvelle fois allongée dans un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
  
« Mais ça devient vraiment énervant à la fin !! »  
  
Cette fois néanmoins la pièce était éclairée, les draps d'un blanc éclatant et il n'y avait pas dans l'aire d'odeur de pourriture. Non cela sentait plutôt comme dans un hôpital. Oui maintenant qu'elle y pensait cela devait sûrement être cela. Elle se trouvait ou dans un hôpital ou dans une infirmerie. Rassurée, du moins sur son sort, elle soupira. Elle avait vraiment eu peur dans la voiture avec cet homme horrible. Elle voulait oublier ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle avait essayé de se perçoider que tout cela n'était que mensonge. Mais c'était trop « vrai » pour qu'elle ignore, pour qu'elle réussisse a oublié et au plus profond d'elle même elle savait que l'homme n'avait pas menti.  
  
Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux au souvenir des atroces images qui avaient défilé dans sa tête lorsqu'elle avait touché la pierre. Tous ses hommes et ses femmes tué. Tué pour le plaisir par ses hommes sans scrupules qui se faisait appeler mangemort. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Ou plutôt pour qui ? Pour un sorcier psychopathe qui pratiquait la magie noire et dont le seul rêve était de prouver au monde sa suprématie. C'était répugnant ! Et en plus il avait voulu l'utiliser pour qu'elle l'aide à accomplire ses plants macabres ! Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait-la mais bénissait les personnes qui l'y avait amenée. Tout à coup elle entendit des bruits de pas qui approchaient. Puis des éclats de voix.  
  
-Mr. Les visites ne sont pas autorisées à cette heure ! Disait une voix  
  
-Je sais. Répondit calmement une autre  
  
-Alors que faite vous ici ?!? Nos patients on besoin de repos professeur ! Ce n'est pas un hall de gare ici c'est un hôpital ! Donc je vous...  
  
-Je suis envoyé ici par le ministère de la magie anglais ET Américain docteur ! J'ai donc parfaitement le droit de me trouver dans hôpital et d'y rester jusqu'à avoir obtenu satisfaction ! Coupa l'autre d'une voix sèche.  
  
-Très bien ! Suivez-moi dans ce cas. Mais si la patiente a des complications après il n'en tiendra qu'à vous.  
  
Kalanna entendit les pas se rapprocher encors et encors puis on tira les rideaux de son lit. En face d'elle se tenaient à présent deux hommes. L'un portait une robe de médico-mage et avait de cheveux blond et des yeux vert. Il devait avoir la trentaine et avait l'aire très énervé. L'autre portait une robe bleue nuit. Il avait de longs cheveux et une longue barbe gris argentés, un nez crochu et des lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Le médico- mage m'ausculta quelques minutes puis se retira non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à l'autre homme. Puis lors que les pas du médecin se furent étain l'autre pris la parole.  
  
-Bonjour Mlle Storm. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrez. Je me présente : Albus Dembledore. Je suis envoyé ici par les ministères d'Amérique et d'Angleterre.  
  
-Bonjour... alors je suis bien en Angleterre... Savez vous comment je suis arrivée ici ?  
  
-Nous n'en sommes pas sûr mais nous supposons qu'il s'agit d'un acte de Voldemort. Nous espérons d'ailleurs que vous pourrez éclairer notre... lanterne. Vous rappelez-vous de quelque chose ? D'un visage ? D'un lieu ? D'une phrase ?  
  
-Oui, oui je me souviens... Mais comment suis-je arrivée ici ?  
  
-La brigade d'intervention patrouillait dans le secteur et est venue en aide à un policier moldu qui avait arrêté la voiture dans laquelle vous vous trouviez pour excès de vitesse. Autant vous dire que le mangemort qui conduisait n'était pas très content. Il a réussi à échappé aux hommes du ministère de la magie britannique mais nous vous avons retrouvée c'est l'essentielle. Maintenant dite moi de quoi vous souvenez-vous ?  
  
« Dois-je lui faire confiance ou pas ? Je ne sais pas. De toute façon mieux vaut passez sous silence certaine chose... »  
  
-Je me suis réveillée dans une cave. Puis un homme très grand aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux gras, mi-long et noir également m'a mise dans la voiture. C'est lui qui conduisait. Il m'a dit qu'on allait voir le « maître » parce qu'il avait besoin de mon don. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait. Il a dit certaine chose sur mes parents aussi. Il m'a dit que si j'étais là, c'était à cause de mon cousin. Un certain Sirius qui n'avait pas fait le bon choix. Puis l'homme m'a tendu une pierre. Elle me brûlait la main. Après je crois que je me suis évanouie et je ne me souviens plus de rien.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave Miss Storm. C'est déjà très bien. J'ai discuté avec votre père il y a quelque heure. Il sera là dans 2 heures au maximum. Lors ce qu'il arrivera t'il faudra que nous parlions de votre sécurité. Vous ne pouvez plus retourner à l'institut de Salem. C'est t trop dangereux. Mais bon pour l'instant reposez-vous. Je vais attendre votre père dans le couloir car si je reste dans la chambre j'aurais encor droit au fameux discoure des médico-mage. Alors à tout à l'heure.  
  
-Oui à toute à l'heure... répondit-elle.  
  
« Mon père allait venir... Très bien je pourrais comme cela lui poser toutes les questions sans réponse qui m'obsède pour le moment. Peut être qu'en fait, je suis en train de divaguer complètement. Ce mangemort avait peut être finalement tord. Et les images que j'ai vues. C'était du au choc de l'enlèvement et tout ça. Oui plus que deux heures ! Dans deux heures tous serait éclaircit. »  
  
Voilà tout petit chapitre. Mais chapitre quand même alors Review please. Review ! Review ! Review ! Bizz Lu7ine 


	4. La famille, quelle histoire!

Disclaimé : Tout les perso, Lieu ect que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à J.K.R. Et la fic existe grâce à une idée de Sleepy Angel-Lucile !!! Le reste et de moi  
  
Voici après tout cette attente (de personne) le chapitre 4. Pour les rewiew ne vous privé pas. Si vous trouver cette fic nulle a chier dite le directe et j'arrête mais vous pouvez aussi la trouvé bien du moins je l'espère. Bizz à ceux qui la lise et bonne lecture.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE VOUS IMPLORE A GENOU!  
  
Texte entre « » = pensée  
  
Chap 4 : La famille, quelle histoire :  
  
Kalanna marchait de long en large dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle était énervée, très énervée. Son père venait de repartirent et son entrevue avec lui, l'avait rendue d'une humeur massacrante alors qu'elle en attendait le contraire ! De quel DROIT pouvait il l'obliger à rester en Angleterre. De quel droit ! Elle ne le considérait plus vraiment comme son père. Cet homme, son géniteur, lui avait mentit toute sa vie ! Et maintenant il voulait l'obliger à aller dans cette école sous prétexte que c'était « meilleure pour sa sécurité » !  
  
« Tu parle juste un prétexte pour pouvoir faire emménager ta nouvelle copine à la maison je te hais » Ragea t'elle intérieurement.  
  
Toujours est il qu'elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Elle avait été obligée d'accepté. Et puis elle était encor sous le choc après tout ce que lui avait appris son père sur ça famille. Il lui avait toujours dit que sa mère était un moldue américaine, fille unique, et qu'elle était morte un an après sa naissance dans un accident de voiture. De même la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait jamais connu ses grands- parents était qu'ils avaient eu leur fille (sa mère) très vieux et qu'ils étaient morts de vieillesse avant qu'elle naisse. Bien sûr elle n'avait jamais remit en cause cette version. Pourquoi son père lui aurait il menti sur ses origines ? Cette idée ne lui avait même jamais traversé l'esprit.  
  
Mais voilà la vérité était toute autre ! Sa mère s'appelait Amélia Black ! Et ça changeait tout. Car cela signifiait qu'elle descendait d'une famille de « Sang-pure » comme le lui avait expliqué le mangemort. Son plus prestigieux ancêtre du côté de sa mère était Merlin lui-même ! Ses grands- parents étaient tous sauf mort mais ne voulaient en aucun cas la voir car ils avaient renier leur fille - et du même coup ses descendants - lorsqu'elle s'était mariée avec son père. Et son père quant à lui ! A il avait bien joué son jeu ! Toujours à s'étonner lorsqu'elle lui parlait du monde magique. Le parfait petit moldu ! Alors qu'il descendait directement de la plus grande enchanteresse « noire » de tous les temps !  
  
« Merlin ? Morgane ? Deux lignées qui n'auraient jamais du s'assemblé mais le mal était fait et le résultas...hé ben c'était moi ! »  
  
Il est vrai que Kalanna n'avait pas tout de suite compris pourquoi son sang était si « précieux » pour voldemort. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait ! Maintenant qu'elle connaissait ses origines, elle comprenait. Surtout après ce que lui avait révélé Dumbledore. Cet homme elle le trouvait bizarre. Elle avait l'impression qu'il connaissait les plus intimes secrets de la vie de chaque un et les débitait au moment le moins attendue comme quelque chose de tout à fait banal...  
  
Flash Back  
  
-La lignée de Morgan et la lignée de Merlin – tout comme leurs prédécesseurs - se sont toujours détester et cela à travers les âges. Cependant ses deux fascinant personnages avaient tous les deux un potentielle magique immense et possédait un don de vision si fort qu'il voyait les choses dans leur esprit aussi clairement que s'ils assistaient à la scène. Celui de Morgan et même devenue si intense qu'elle est devenue aveugle et ne voyait plus que par elles.  
  
-Mais je ne comprends pas ou vous voulez en ven... répliquais-je  
  
Il existe au ministère. Me coupa t'il – Une prophétie très, très ancienne. Elle a été prédite par Viviane, La dame du lac en personne, juste avant sa mort. Voilà ce qu'elle dit :  
  
Morgane reine des ténèbres  
  
Merlin porteur de La lumière  
  
Deux êtres, deux lignées qui s'exacerbent  
  
Se réconcilier ? IL s'en dissuadèrent,  
  
Elle adoratrice des forces obscure  
  
Lui défenseur du bien  
  
L'un est noir l'autre blanc  
  
Mais tous les deux sont des personnes d'importance  
  
Malheureusement leur pouvoir perdra de son intensité,  
  
Au fils des ans, de descendance en descendance  
  
Mais ce pouvoir de sa force retrouvera plus de la moitié  
  
Lorsque ses deux lignées aux idées si divergentes  
  
S'assembleront pour donner naissance à un héritier !  
  
qui les liera à jamais dans l'éternité !  
  
Ni noir, ni blanc  
  
Mais incontestablement puissant !  
  
Mais il devra faire le bon choix  
  
Sinon dans l'ombre on sombrera  
  
Sinon dans  
  
Fin du Flash back.  
  
Dumbledore lui en avait dit encore beaucoup appris mais elle avait le cerveau embrouillé et ne se rappelait plus très bien de ses paroles exactes. Par contre la prophétie,elle, était restée gravée dans son esprit. Poudlard ? Qui c'est après tout ce serait peut être interessant mais pour l'instant elle en doutait...  
  
Ok ce chap et lamentablement court et pas remplit d'action mais il est imperatif pour la compréhension de ma fic.  
  
Réponses à mes 2 rewieweuses (les meilleure (lol)).  
  
Luna : Heureuse que cette fic te plaise. Oui effectivement Kalanna et Sirius sont cousins. Voilà la suite bon ce chap n'est pas passionnant mais le prochain sera plus intéressant et plus long: Kalanna fera sa rentrée à Poudlard... J'espère quand même que ce chap t'as plus  
  
Sleppy Angel – Lucile : Kikou !!!!! ça va ? bon comme je l'ai déjà dit pas très long et passionnant ce chap mais c'est le début de l'histoire et faut bien que je pause les base.... La suit sera plus promettant. Merci pour tes rewiew c'est motivant Bizz.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Poudlard express: Rancontres interessant...

Disclaimé : Tout les perso, Lieu ect que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à J.K.R. Et la fic existe grâce à une idée de Sleepy Angel-Lucile !!! Le reste et de moi  
  
Hello !!! Vous avez de la chance que je vous aime bien pck la normalement je devrais être entraîn de reviser mon allemand et non pas d'écrire ce chap !!!!!!!!!  
  
Et vous pouvez toujours laiser des review. Ça MOTIVE. I LOVE REVIEWS  
  
OYER QYER BRAVE LECTEURS J'AURAIS BESOIN DE BETA READER/EUSE ALORS SI VOUS ETES INTERESSER N'ESITER PAS LAISSER UNE REVIEW OU ENVOYER MOI UN MAIL : Lu7ine2hotmail.com  
  
Chapitre 5 : POUDLARD, ENFIN !!!:  
  
Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Kalanna Storm. Elle allait rentrer dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Et pour l'instant alors qu'elle arpentait les couloirs de la gare de Londre elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme : elle était anxieuse et stressée. De plus elle tournait en rond dans cette gare depuis dix minutes pour trouver la voix 9 ¾ en vain. Elle risquait de rater son train et cela l'avait rendue d'une humeur massacrante. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'un jeune homme à la fine musculature, aux cheveux châtain et aux magnifiques yeux dorés l'interpella par un « Excuse moi » elle répondit par un « quoi agressif ». Mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas s'en formalisé et lui tendit la main  
  
-Je m'appelle Remus Lupin.  
  
Elle le regarda blasée et lui demanda sur un ton ironique  
  
-Et je peux savoir en quoi ça me regarde ???  
  
Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et répondit  
  
J'aurais par exemple pu, SI tu avais été plus polie, te faire gagner du temps et t'indiqué la voix 9 ¾ mais vu que je voie que ça ne t'intéresse pas... Salut !  
  
Et sur ce il tourna les talons et partit en sifflotant. Kalanna resta un moment bêtement à le regarder partir puis lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle se frappa le front en marmonnant un « c'estpaspossiblecequejesuisbêtedefois !!! » Ramassa ça malle et la cage de sa chouette et couru du mieux qu'elle put derrière lui.  
  
-Hé attend ! Hurla-t-elle  
  
Il se retourna et la regarda, interrogatif.  
  
-Remus c'est ça ? Attend s'il te plaît.  
  
-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Lui demanda t'il un fois qu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.  
  
- Hé ben j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide... Je suis désolée d'avoir été brusque tout à l'heure. Mais j'étais... comment dire... stressée  
  
-Stressée ? C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire mais soit ! J'accepte tes excuses heu ???  
  
- Kalanna. Kalanna Storm. Je viens de Salem et je ne connais pas bien Londres. Je suis encore vraiment désolée.  
  
- Bah c'est pas grave, j'ai déjà tout oublié.  
  
-Alors est ce que tu pourrais me montrer la voix 9 ¾ ? S'il te plaît ?  
  
-Ha tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux aussi être aimable ! Bon vient, je vais te la montrer  
cette voix.  
  
Je le suivit jusqu'à la barrière qui séparait les voix 9 et 10.  
  
-voilà on y est ?  
  
-tu te fiche de moi ?!?  
  
-Pas du tout, la voix 9 ¾ est derrière cette barrière. Regarde !  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole il s'appuya négligemment dessus et...disparu. Kalanna se mis une claque mentalement et le suivit. Elle se retrouva sur un quai remplit de sorcier et de sorcière et d'une grande locomotive rouge à vapeur sur laquelle il était indiqué :Poudlard expresse. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche mais plus de trace de Remus. « Dommage il était vraiment mignon » pensa t'elle « bah tant pis il avait quand même l'air un peu bizarre ». Tout en pensant, elle grimpa dans le train. Après avoir parcouru 5 wagons elle trouva enfin un compartiment vide et s'installa. Malheureusement elle ne resta pas seul bien longtemps.  
  
-Et à cause de ma sœur mes vacances d'été on été infernal ! s'exclama la jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn et au yeux verts émeraudes qui venait de faire irruption dans son compartiment. Suivie de près par une autre jeune fille au cheveux mi-long et châtain claire et au yeux gris acier.  
  
-Ho excuse nous on n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Dirent elles gênées  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave vous pouvez rester si vous voulez  
  
- Merci c'est gentil, moi c'est Lily Evans je rentre en 7ème cette année et toi dans quelle maison es tu ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu au par- avant.  
  
- Heu je ne viens pas d'Angleterre c'est pour ça. Avant j'étudiais dans l'institut de Salem en Amérique mais pour des raisons personnelles compliquées, je dois finir ma scolarité à Poudlard.  
  
-ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanté en tout cas ! s'exclama l'autre fille. – Mais tu verras  
Poudlard tu t'y fais vite s'est pas si terrible. Au faite moi c'est  
Thalia Livingstone et tu t'appelle ???  
  
-Kalanna Storm.  
Après ses présentations nous parlèrent de Poudlard et aussi de tout et  
de rien. Lorsque tout as coup la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur  
un grand bond platine au yeux bleus glacés.  
  
-Tiens, tient c'est la que tu te cache « ma très chère futur belle sœur adorée ». Je te cherche depuis un bon bout de temps figure-toi ! j'ai à te parler...  
  
Puis il se tourna vers Lily et Thalia et leurs dit  
  
-Vous les deux sang-de-bourbe dégager !  
  
Mais mes deux nouvelles amies ne bougèrent pas et le regardèrent outrées  
  
-Tu n'as rien à faire ici MALFOY ! S'exclama Thalia  
  
-Livingstone je crois que tu ferais bien d'écoutez quand les gens  
autour de toi  
« parle ». Tu vois j'ai une affaire de famille à réglé avec  
Kalanna. Mais... oups j'  
oubliais ! Tu n'as pas de famille... Tu ne peux donc pas  
comprendre ce que c'est !  
S'exclama il  
  
Thalia avait virer au Rouge elle sortit sa baguette mais Malfoy fut plus  
rapide d'un mouvement de poignai Lily et elle furent hors du compartiment  
et d'un deuxième mouvement de poignai la porte fut verrouillée.  
  
-Ha enfin seul. S'exclama le blond. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin te voir en chair et en os depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi !  
  
-Qui est tu ? Demanda Kalanna en fronçant les sourcils  
  
-Qui je suis ? Lucius Malfoy et je suis comment dire un futur membre de ta famille vu que je vais épouser une de tes cousines : Narssicia Black pour être précis la sœur de Bellatrix et Andromeda Black. Mais peut être n'en as tu jamais entendu parler  
  
Que répondre ? Kalanna n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais une chose était sûr. Elle n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout ce Lucius. Elle décida de mentir et aussi de gagner du temps.  
  
-Que je n'aie pas entendu parler de quoi ??? De tes fiançailles avec une des mes cousines ou bien alors de mes cousines. Pour la première je réponds par la négative. Tu sais quand on vie aussi loin de sa famille connaître les petits amis ou futurs époux de chaque cousin et cousine n'est pas une chose aisée. Surtout lorsque l'on vient d'une famille au sang pur qui comporte énormément de membre. Tu me comprends Lucius n'est ce pas ? Et de mes cousines bien sûr que j'en ai vaguement entendu parler ! Ça te suffi comme réponse ?  
  
-Je crois. Mais tu te trompe quelque part... Dit il en se rapprochant de moi. – Tu es têtue est ambitieuse et j'apprécie les gens qui possèdent ses deux qualités... De plus tu es très belle. Et moi je suis riche et viens d'une famille de sang pur. Ma famille et la tienne on passé un accord : j'épouserais une fille du clan des Blacks pour l'instant c'est Narcissia qui est pressentie comme pouvant être ma future femme, mais rien n'est encore fait. Et tu es une Black. Au cas ou la place t'intéresse, elle sera toujours libre pour toi. Fini t'il en remettant une mèche de ms cheveux jais derrière mon oreille.  
  
A ce moment précis la porte du compartiment vola en éclat et Remus accompagné de trois autres garçons et de Lily et Thalia entrèrent. Un Très beau jeune homme au cheveux assez long pour un homme et au yeux aussi noir que les miens s'exclama.  
  
-Fiche lui la paix Malfoy ou tu risque de le regretter !  
  
-Tient Black ! On était justement entrain de faire une petite réunion familiale tu tombe à pique.  
  
« Black ? Sirius Black ? Etait ce lui? Celui dont le mangemort m'avait parlé ? »   
  
-De quoi parle tu Malfoy ! Tu délire complètement ! Répondit « Black »  
  
-Aller dégage tu as déjà assez fait chier le monde comme ça ! dit Rémus calmement.  
  
-Ben toi tu n'es pas près d'avoir fini ! Tu es même dangereux pour toi-même Lupin alors imagine pour les autres Répondit Lucius.  
  
Je ne sais pas ce que Malfoy entendait par la mais les autres virent rouge. Un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noir en bataille et aux yeux bleus pointa sa baguette sur Lucius et murmura d'une voix froide  
  
-Dégage Malfoy et je ne me répéterais pas.  
  
-Ho c'est bon Potter ne te met pas dans cet état. Répondit il, Puis il se tourna ver moi. – Réfléchit à ma proposition « Lanna » je crois qu'elle en vaut la peine. Puis il partit  
  
Je soupirai de soulagement et les nouveaux arrivant prirent place dans le compartiment.  
  
-Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés ! Murmurais je  
  
-Ben on allait pas se laisser insulter pas Malfoy comme ça et te laisser enfermée avec LUI dans un compartiment. Répondit Lily  
  
-Alors on est allé chercher la cavalerie. Renchérit Thalia  
  
-Merci Remus. Dit elle en regardant le garçon au yeux si particulier. – Et merci à vous aussi...  
  
- James Potter, content de te connaître. Me dit le grand jeune homme au cheveux noir en bataille et au yeux bleu.  
  
-Peter Pettigrow. Me dit l'autre garçon assis juste à côté de James. Il avait des cheveux blond paille et des yeux brun il était légèrement plus petit et envelopper que les autre  
  
-Et Sirius Black pour vous servir gente demoiselle...  
  
Ainsi c'était bien Sirius black.  
  
-Mais j'y compte bien car si je suis ici c'est en grande partie par ta faute... Cousin !!!  
  
Et voilà !!! Je suis sadique n'est ce pas ???? Bha j'y peux pas grand chose pck je dois bien aller bosser cet allemand un jour alors c'est avec le cœur gros que je vous laisse à ce moment mystérieux de l'histoire. Mais le prochain chap devrait venir assez rapidement en même temps que celui de mon autre fic en faite pour ceux que ça intéresse dans un peu moins que 1 semaine  
  
Réponse au Reviews :  
  
Alpo : Merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir ( ! Je suis contente que tu aime ma façon de raconter les choses. Malheureuse,ment dans ce chap. il y a un peu de suspense !Alors bon tu viens de lire la suite je voulais la faire plus longue mais avec les exa... Pas pu !!! snif, snif. J'espère que ça t'as quand même plus. Bizz Lu7ine  
  
Sln : Kikou ! Contente que tu aime et merci pour ta petite review : Je suis toujours contente quand des gens aiment se que j'écris (Bon après faut que je me plante des aiguilles dans la tête pour la dégonflé. Sinon j'ai un problème avec les portes. C'est assez douloureux je l'avoue !!! ( LOLL). J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu.  
  
Sleepy Angel- Lucile : T'as vu comme tu m'as motivée. J'ai été rapide là, tu trouve pas ??? Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir. J'espère que se chapitre t'as plu. Bizz Lulu ( ( ( 


	6. Rentrée, rencontre, joie et décéption!

Disclaimé : Tout les perso, Lieu etc que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à J.K.R. Et la fic existe grâce à une idée de Sleepy Angel-Lucile !!! Le reste et de moi  
  
Hello !!! Hello !!!! Je suis vraiment very désolée pour se retard immense, intolérable etc... Mais bon avec les vac. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchire mais je n'ai pas pu vous envoyer ce chap. depuis l'Italie alors maintenant que je suis ENFIN de RETOUR je vous le mets !!! Alors voilà le 6ème chap. tout frai d'Italie !!!! Et pour me faire pardonner, il est bcp plus long que les précédents !!!  
  
Et vous pouvez toujours laisser des reviews. Ça MOTIVE. I LOVE REVIEWS  
  
OYER QYER BRAVE LECTEURS J'AURAIS TOUJOURS BESOIN DE BETA READER/EUSE ALORS SI VOUS ETES INTERESSER N'ESITER PAS LAISSER UNE REVIEW OU ENVOYER MOI UN MAIL :   
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Sln : Désoléeeeeeeeeeeee !!!! Je suis teriblement Désoléééé !!!! J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu patiente (pck moi à ta place oui !!!) En tout cas si tu n'as pas arrêté de lire ma fic à bout de patiente et que tu lis ce chap. tu as bcp de mérite !!! Bonne lecture mon chtit Sln qui me motive tt le temps !!!  
  
Alpo : Waw encore de compliments ! Dit donc je suis gâtée !!! Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas. Bizz tite Alpo  
  
Britany LovArt : Je suis pas sûr de bien avoir capté ta review... DDNT 3 ça veut dire koi ? Dans le genre sadique d'accord j'avoue la j'ai été vraiment vache de coupé le chap. à cet endroit ! Celui la est l'est un peu moins mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Sleepy Angel-Lucile : Coucou mon chtite Ange des review!!! J'ai été tt contente en commençant ta review (pour tout dire j'espérait vraiment que tu voudrais bien être ma bêta-readeuse) Pis pour finir tt triste que tu ne veuille plus (snif snif !!!) Mais bon si tu veux de nouveau l'être quand tu reviens de vac pas de prob !!! J'espère que tu aimera aussi ce chap. Bizz Ma Sleepy !!!  
  
Chapitre 4 : RENTREE, RENCONTRE, JOIE ET DECEPTION !  
  
-Et Sirius Black pour vous servir gente demoiselle...  
  
Ainsi c'était bien Sirius black.  
  
-Mais j'y compte bien car si je suis ici c'est en grande partie par ta faute... Cousin !!!  
  
6 paires d'yeux interrogateurs se tournèrent immédiatement vers Kalanna  
  
-Pardon ? Demanda Sirius  
  
-Au je pense que je dois te donner quelques informations... Enfin, si tu en as envie. Répondit elle négligemment.  
  
-Je crois qu'effectivement elles ne seraient pas de trop !  
  
-Est-ce que tu veux aussi qu'ILS entendent ce que j'ai à TE dire sur TON « honorable famille » Black ??? dit elle en désignant les autres occupants du compartiment.  
  
Elle vit une lueur d'hésitation dans ses yeux puis il répondit.  
  
-Moi ça ne me pose aucun problème maintenant si ça TE dérange, on peut aussi sortir.  
  
-non pas la peine ça ne me dérange pas... Mais autant te dire tout suite que c'est assez « personnel »  
  
-Vas y.  
  
-Ok alors autant commencer par le commencement tu ne crois pas.  
  
-Je t'écoute.  
  
-Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas je m'appelle Kalanna Storm est avant, je vivais en Amérique et étudiais à l'institut de salem. Seulement voilà. Samedi passé au lieu de me réveillé dans mon dortoir, comme d'habitude, je me suis retrouvée ailleurs. Bon je vous passe les détailles mais en gros j'ai été capturée par un mangemort pour servir Voldemort à la place de mon cousin Sirius Black qui avait refusé. Autant vous dire qu'avant ce jour je ne savais même pas que j'avais de la famille du côté maternelle car mon père car mon très cher père n'avait pas cru bon de m'en informer. Donc ce fut un choque pour moi d'apprendre tout cela. Heureusement les sorciers son de piètre conducteur et nous avons eu un accident de voiture, les secours son tout de suite arrivés et mon kidnappeur à du fuir.  
  
-Et comment s'appelait ta mère. Me demanda Sirius  
  
-Amélia Black.  
  
-Amélia Black ??? Mais on m'a toujours dit qu'elle était morte à sa sortie de Poudlard.  
  
-Non elle n'est pas morte. mais elle s'est mariée avec un homme qui ne plaisait pas du tout à sa famille. Qui la donc très simplement reniée pour clore le sujet. Pour ne plus subire le harcèlement oppressant de la famille Black mes parents on fuit en Amérique se croyant ainsi enfin tirer d'affaire. Malheureusement les Black n'abandonnent jamais aussi facilement... 5 ans après la fuite de mes parents, je suis née. L'accouchement avait fait perdre beaucoup de force à ma mère, elle était très faible. C'est donc à ce moment que ses parents on agit : utilisant un très vieux sortilège de magie noir qui la tuée à petit feu... Elle est morte une semaine après mon premier anniversaire. Le sortilège était si subtil et ancien que les médicomages on faillis ne pas trouver la cause du décès.  
  
- Hé minute c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais il n'y aurait pas des sous-titres pour tous ceux qui n'on pas l'immense honneur de connaître la famille Black dans tout ces détaille. C'est à dire... heu...la majorité. Demanda James  
  
-Oui c'est vrais qui était Amélia Black ? Demanda Peter  
  
-La sœur cadette de ma mère. Murmura Sirius.  
  
-Quoi !!!! Cela signifie que tes...  
  
-Oui, que mes grands-parent ont tué leur propre fille. Dit il dans un souffle.  
  
-Une autre question Sirius. Demanda Remus – Pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais dit que ta famille faisait pression sur toi parce qu'elle voulait que tu deviennes mangemort ???  
  
-Je... je n'ai... Je crois que j'ai eu trop de fierté. Je voulais m'en sortir seul... Mais je n'ai pas pu... Sans l'aide de James je n'y serais jamais arrivé. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait subir tout cela Kalanna...  
  
-Bha... C'est pas grave tu sais. Je pense qu'avec ou sans toi il m'aurait quand même capturée.  
  
Tu as peut être raison... Répondit Sirius – mais je me sens quand même coupable.  
  
Puis il se tut. Personne ne parla. Tous réfléchissaient à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.  
  
Sirius même s'il était perturber par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était certain que cette cousine ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Certes, il ne mettait pas en doute sa parole mais elle ne leur avait pas tout révéler. Il en était sûr. Il était mieux placer que les autres pour soupçonner que Voldemort n'avait pas capturé Kalanna uniquement dans le but de remplacer Sirius. Les Black étaient une famille vaste. Et une bonne partie de ses membres était déjà rentrer dans les rend du mage noir. Le choix de Sirius lui importait donc peu... Mais la question était maintenant de savoir pourquoi Voldemort voulait Kalanna au point d'aller la chercher jusqu'en Amérique ! Une petite voie dans sa tête lui soufflait que sa cousine n'ignorait pas la réponse.  
  
Remus observait Kalanna. Cette fille était étrange... Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée sur le quai il l'avait tout de suite trouvée mystérieuse mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle leur révélerait un secret de cette taille ! Et il avait vu dans ses yeux qu'elle ne leur disait pas tout. D'ailleurs en savait-elle vraiment plus ? Bien sur elle en savait plus qu'eux mais Remus était sur qu'elle n'était pas au courant de « tout ».  
  
La cousine de Sirius... Oui Severus lui en avait parlé... Mais normalement elle n'aurait pas du venir à Poudlard... S'il se souvenait bien de ce que le Serpentard lui avait révélé lors de leur dernière réunion le maître la voulait pour une raison bien précise... Mais il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi ? Peter se dit que la prochaine fois il ferait mieux d'être plus attentif.  
  
James Potter regardait son meilleur ami. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il avait joué un rôle aussi important !Sirius avait bien dit que c'était grâce à son « aide » qu'il avait réussi à ne pas devenir un disciple du dangereux mage noir... Lorsqu'ils seraient à Poudlard, il faudrait qu'il lui parle. Il avait besoin de plus d'explication... Mais une autre chose le troublait. Il se demandait pourquoi Lily et Thalia étaient venues leur demander de l'aide lorsque Malfoy s'était enfermer avec la cousine de Sirius dans leur compartiment... Certes, à la fin de l'année dernière ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre et leurs rapports étaient presque devenus amicaux mais de là à venir leur demandé de l'aide....Lily... Oui il faudrait qu'il lui parle à elle aussi...  
  
Thalia Livingstone fixait Kalanna de ses yeux gris. Cette fille leur réservait bien des surprises ! La cousine de Sirius Black ! Rien que ça ! Maintenant qu'elle la regardait plus attentivement c'est vrai qu'elle se trouvait stupide de ne pas avoir tout de suite remarquer qu'elle avait un lien de parenté avec Sirius ! Même s'ils n'étaient que cousins aux yeux d'une personne qui ne le savait pas et qui les voyait côte à côte ils auraient aisément pu passer pour des frères et sœurs : Même cheveux jais ondulé, même yeux noir rieurs, même expressions, même forme de visage à quelque différence près... La même aura mystérieuse et charismatique se dégageait d'eux... Oui, la ressemblance entre eux était frappante.  
  
Lily Evans en était arriver à peu près à la même conclusion : Sirius et Kalanna se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elle en revenait toujours pas, d'avoir appris autant de chose en dix minute sur des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pour ainsi dire presque pas. Mais quelque chose d'autre tracassait la belle rousse. Certes l'année passée, elle s'était un peu rapprochée des maraudeurs... Cela en grande partie grâce à Remus qui était lui aussi préfet. Les hostilités entre elle et James avaient petit à petit cesser jusqu'à disparaître complètement mais Lily n'avait jamais imaginé qu'en cas de problème elle s'adresserait à « eux ». Et elle n'en revenait d'ailleurs toujours pas...  
  
Kalanna regardait chaque personne présente dans le compartiment. Elle si sûr d'elle au début, n'était plus certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix. Etait ce prudent de se dévoiler si rapidement ? Finalement elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir accepter la proposition de Sirius et de tout lui raconter dehors... Non c'était stupide de réagir comme ça ! Elle avait eu raison d'agir comme elle l'avait fait. Sirius DEVAIT le savoir et il l'aurait sûrement raconté à ses amis. Quant à elle, elle l'aurait certainement révélé à Thalia et Lily plus tard. De tout façon ce qui était fait était fait et elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Mais elle pouvait du moins se rassurer un peu en leur demandant de passer sous silence leur conversation. Bien sûr elle n'aurait que leur parole mais cela valait déjà mieux que rien.  
  
-Bien sûr, il va de soit que cette conversation restera entre nous ! Dit elle tirant tout le monde de leur réflexion.  
  
Ils acquiescèrent tous. Puis après quelque minute de malaise Remus proposa une partie de carte explosive. L'atmosphère se détendis rapidement au grès des fous rire et des explosions. Peter et Remus furent rapidement éliminé. Thalia, Kalanna, Lily et Sirius et James se livraient un combat sans mercie. Les deux équipes n'arrêtaient pas de prendre la tête puis de la perdre quelque minute plus tard. Ils durent malheureusement arrêter leur jeux pour aller se changer car la gare de Prés-au-lard approchait.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard ils descendaient du train et montaient dans les calèches.  
  
Allongée dans son lit à baldaquin Kalanna se remémorait son arrivée à Poudlard. Lors de son entrée à l'institut de Salem elle avait été subjuguée par la beauté du manoir et s'était dit qu'elle ne verrait sûrement plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi magnifique et magique. Cette affirmation avait dangereusement été remise en question lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le château qui se dressait immense et scintillant derrière le lac dans lequel il se reflétait. Elle n'avait jamais vu de château aussi grand. Il faut dire que l'Amérique n'existait pas au moyen âge et n'était donc pas dotée de château.  
  
Puis ses amis l'avaient abandonnée avec les premières années et après avoir écouté le discours du professeur Blitz elle avait attendu sagement d'être répartie. Enfin « sagement » du moins au début cela avait été une toute autre histoire lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans la grande salle devant tout les autres élèves attabler. De plus tout le monde la regardait bizarrement ce demandant ce qu'une jeune fille de 17 ans faisait dans les rangs des premières année qui attendait leur répartition. Tout le monde avait commencé à chuchoter mais avait été rappelé à l'ordre par Albus Dembledore. La répartition avait alors commencé. Kalanna l'avait d'abord suivie intéressée mais c'était vite lassée d'entendre que tel et tel était envoyer à Serpentard, poufdouffle etc... Elle avait regardé longuement les bannières de chaques maisons : Le sage blaireau noir et blanc sur son fond jaune, le puissant lion d'or sur fond rouge, l'aigle gracieux qui volait sur un ciel azure et finalement le fier serpent argenté sur le vert-roi. Elle revint à la réalité lorsque Albus Dembledore s'éclairci la gorge. Elle regarda autour d'elle paniquée elle était débout seule devant tous les élèves de Poudlard. Elle vira au rouge à une vitesse surprenante et baissa les yeux. Dembledore prit alors la parole.  
  
-Bien chers élèves comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué Poudlard accueille une nouvelle élève cette année. Elle nous vient de l'institut Salem et est ici pour des raisons personnelles. Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas trop lui posé de questions et de l'accueillir comme il se doit. Miss Storm est ici pour réalisé sa dernière année d'étude.  
  
Le professeur Dembledore se tut et fit un signe de tête au professeur Blitz. Ce dernière redéroula son parchemin et annonça  
  
Storm Kalanna  
  
Elle s'efforça d'avancer normalement jusqu'au tabouret ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire car s'elle s'était écoutée elle aurait sauté dessus. Elle s'assit et la foule disparu de sa vu lorsque le professeur Blitz posa le choixpeau sur ça tête. Elle était maintenant dans l'obscurité totale. Une voix raisonna alors dans son esprit.  
  
-Mmmm.... Une Black !!! Oui c'est bien ça ! Voyons voir...Serpentard comme la plus part des membres de ta famille ??? Non pas Serpentard... Alors Gryffondor comme ta mère et quelques'uns de tes cousins ??? Non plus... A oui ! J'ai trouvé ! Tu as une curiosité immense ! J'en n'ai jamais vu d'aussi grande ! Et cela te pousse à vouloir tout savoir ! Le savoir est la vertu d'une seule maison à Poudlard ! Tu iras donc à SERDAIGLE !  
  
Elle avait tout d'abord été un peu déçue. Toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait étaient à Gryffondore et les deux seules serdaigles qu'elle avait rencontré dans la calèche avaient eu le nez trop enfoncé dans leur bouquin pour lui adressez la moindre parole! Elle admettait qu'elle avait peut-être une curiosité exécive mais il ne fallait pas confondre curiosité avec acharnement au travail. Pour tout dire, elle se trouvait plutôt bâcleuse ! Alors pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait il envoyée dans la maison la plus travailleuse de l'école ? Pour l'incité à plus travaillé ? Si c'était son intention eh ben il pouvait toujours rêver !Sa deuxième déception venait du fait que le choixpeau lui avait révélé que sa mère avait été à Gryffondor. Elle aurait aimé être, elle aussi dans cette maison ne serait ce que pour se sentir plus proche de cette mère qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître....  
  
Mais bon elle n'y avait pas été envoyée alors il fallait faire avec ! Elle était plutôt positive et ne se morfondait pas longtemps sur quelque chose ! Après tout, les maraudeurs lily et Thalia avait critiqué les Serpentard et s'étaient moqué des pouffsoufle mais ils n'avaient rien dit de négatif sur les Serdaigle, les deux maisons devaient être en bon terme ! Cette avec cette pensée positive, qu'elle s'était assis à la table de sa maison.  
  
A Serdaigle il y avait: 5 filles et 4 garçons en 7ème année. Ils s'étaient presque tous présenté à elle lors du soupé et l'avaient accueilli très chaleureusement dans leur maison. Chez les filles il y avait : Leila Anderson une jolie fille avec laquelle elle avait toute suite sympathisé. La mère de cette dernière était arabe et son père hollandais ce qui donnait un cocktail assez impressionnant : Elle avait la peau légérement mat, des cheveux bruns aux nombreux reflets roux et des yeux vert pale. C'était une fille intelligente, ouvert d'esprit et elle avait pas mal d'humour. Kalanna qui avait eu peur de ne se retrouvé qu'avec des intellectuels pointilleux avait vite été rassurée . Puis il y avait Nora et Déborah Thaler deux jumelle presque indifférensiable tout les deux avait la même taille, les même trait et les même long cheveux brun foncé ! La seul chose qui les différenciait était la couleur de leurs yeux Nora les avaient Bleu foncé et Déborah Bleu-mauve toute les deux c'étaient montrées très amical.  
  
Et enfin il y avait Sherly Collins et Marisa Horowitz une blonde et une noiraude. C'étaient les deux filles avec qui elle avait fait le trajet en calèche et elles ne s'étaient pas montrées plus bavarde avec elle au cours du repas. Elles l'avaient Même carrément ignorée !  
  
Côté mec il y avait Kewin Loggia un beau brun ténébreux qui était AUSSI le copain de Déborah. Chose que cette dernière lui avait rapidement fait comprendre en lui lançant un regard « Pas touche ! A Moi » (NDA :faut pas chercher !!!) assez impressionnant !  
  
Puis il y avait John Morgenstein un idiot fini qui croyait posséder le meilleur cerveau de la terre et qui lui avait expliqué en long et en large pendant la presque totalité du repas, comment devait se comporter un « bon » Serdaigle et ce qui faisait que leur maison était incontestablement, selon lui, la meilleur de l'école !!! Mais bon si Kalanna mettait à par ses discours incessants et totalement inintéressants elle devait admettre qu'il n'était pas trop mal : grand, assez musclé, yeux noisette, cheveux blond... Et puis Nora était complètement sous son charme... Elle buvait ses moindres paroles ! Pourtant elle avait l'air d'être une fille saine d'esprit et intelligent ! On dit souvent que l'amour rend aveugle mais dans ce cas précis « sourd » aurait été beaucoup plus approprié !!!  
  
Il y avait encore Kriss Saltonstall un type qui passait assez inaperçu. Pas parce qu'il était moche ou quelconque non ! Loin de la ! Il était assez grand, avait les cheveux bruns foncés et les yeux ambre... Ces yeux... Elle les avait déjà vu quelque part... Ha oui Rémus Lupin ! Il avait presque la même couleur d'yeux que Kriss ! Elle qui trouvait déjà cette couleur spéciale pensait que c'était assez rare... Mais à voir non puisqu'elle connaissait déjà deux personne qui la possédait ! Kriss ne disait presque jamais rien restant perdu dans ses pensées la plupart du temps. Mais ce petit air rêveur faisait qu'il avait un charme... à part...  
  
Et enfin il y avait Mathias Faraday... Il ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente en tout cas ça elle en était sur ! Mais de là à définir précisément ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui... Il y avait encor du chemin à faire ! Elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué, il était très beau, grand, pas mal musclé, yeux noir et yeux vert foncé presque noir... Il l'avait lui aussi sûrement remarqué car il avait changé de place avec son voisin pour se retrouvé en face d'elle... Il avait tout suite réussi à l'énervé avec son air suffisant et sûr de lui. Elle de son côté avait essayé d'être gentil pour ne pas se mettre quelqu'un à dos le premier jour déjà ! Mais ça avait été dur !!!  
  
Elle sortit de ses pensée et regarda sa montre. Minuit ! Mon dieu il fallait qu'elle dorme si elle voulait être en forme pour sa première journée de cour. Elle se glissa dans ses drap bleu nuit, chercha une position confortable et s'endormi immédiatement.  
  
Voilà  
  
C'est mon plus long chapitre !!! Bon ok y a bcp de description mais c'était indispensable pour situé les perso pour la suite !!! Dans le prochain il y aura bcp plus d'action et d'humour !!! Bizz à tous et rappeler vous 1 petite review fait tj plaisir !!!  
  



End file.
